


Teal

by Holmgren13



Series: Beast Boy [3]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Crushes, Eventual Sex, First Dates, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmgren13/pseuds/Holmgren13
Summary: Beast Boy and Blue Beetle finally decide to hang out outside of work hours. Jaime can't tell if Gar is flirting or just being a goof. Can't it be both?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smut begins in Part 2.

Jaime leaned back into the seat of his Tüber with a sigh, waiting for the wash of relief to overtake him as he finally began his journey. No more worrying about choosing what to wear, getting access to Zeta-beam from El-Paso to San Fransisco, getting the movie tickets... Putting his phone down on the seat beside him, Jaime began nervously patting his legs. 

“H-hey, amigo, can you turn the music up?” Without a word and with an unnecessarily annoyed looking glance in the rear-view mirror, the driver turned up the radio a bit further than what was probably necessary. Jaime didn’t pay it much mind, taking advantage of the rumble of the hip-hop to distract him from overthinking his situation. Garfield invited him out to the movies, that’s all. It’s not like this is prime date-night material on a Friday night which is a total date-night night and even said it could help us ‘get to know each other’ with a little ‘alone time’. Jaime took a deep breath and sighed, gripping his legs to keep him from patting them further, and turned his head to look out at the bay between the tall buildings of the city, the sun staining the water purple and red sit set into the sea. His eyes turned down towards his reflection and sighed again. Maybe he should have worn a tie? Or a jacket. Or done his hair... 

As Jaime stepped out of the car he thanked his driver for the bottled water, unceremoniously pouring a small amount into his hand which he used to dampen his hair. He used his fingers to quickly pull the short yet untamable mass to one side as he walked, drinking the remainder before tossing the bottle away. He walked briskly down the somewhat crowded city street towards the corner he was supposed to meet Garfield at. With no sign of his green skinned friend, Jaime checked his phone. 

“Still early. Great. I can just chill here, and Gar will see me. Or he’ll text me. Yeah.” Jaime quickly opened up his texts to make sure he hadn’t missed a message. 

-Jaime Reyes- a voice seemed to emanate from the air around Jaime’s head, causing him to sigh and roll his eyes to himself. -Jaime Reyes, your oxygen levels and heart rate are higher than optimal for your current physical exertion. This indicates a high-level of mental stress, and your body is entering what you humans call your ‘fight-or-flight’ mode.-

“I’m not...Just don’t worry about it okay?” Jaime tried to keep his voice down as he spoke to the voice that surrounded him, knowing full well that no one else could hear it. 

-I do not understand your mental reaction to your current situation.-

“It’s... It’s complicated, okay?” 

-You are meeting with the changeling for recreational activities.-

“Yeah.”

-This does not seem complicated. Similar meetings have taken place with this changing in the past with no ill effect. It is obvious you are over-reacting-

“I’m NOT over-reacting! You just... You don’t get it. Those other times are all with the group. You know? Part of the job.” 

-This meeting will not involve utilizing your combined skills and combat abilities, the involvement of criminals or attacks made by foreign entities, or the risk of any naturally occurring disaster that could endanger the lives of civilians?-

“I...I guess not.” Jaime actually felt a hint of relief, for once the scarab actually pulling logic into the equation when it helped. 

-What are we DOING here?! This is an illogical use of our time and abilities!-

Nope, there it was. 

“Hey Blue! Jaime!” Beast Boy walked impatiently slow behind a group of students taking up the sidewalk, and jumped in place waving his fur-covered arms to try to catch Jaime’s attention. He finally had enough and hopped up onto a large mailbox and used the extra boost of hight to jump to a light post, his tail gripping the bar for balance before he made a leap over the crowd, landing in deep crouch. Running low at first using his long monkey-like arm as a third leg, he finally straightened up and jogged over. “Hey! Sorry I’m late, I was held back by freaking... THOSE people.” He gestured behind him at the crowd, who were trying to get over the fact that a green half-monkey boy just ran through and jumped over them. Some were pulling out their phones for pictures, but Garfield didn’t seem to care. “Damn, looking sharp Esé. What’s the occasion?” 

Jaime took second to let the situation sink in and then looked off to his side at the window of the building they stood in front of, seeing his reflection. Light blue button front shirt, navy pants, a black belt and polished shoes, all topped off with a kinda corny turquoise bolo tie. He then turned to Gar. Kahki shorts, white tee-shirt with a panda on the front, a purple open hoody and a red ball cap. 

“Uh...” Jaime forced an awkward grin. “Yeah... a, uh... Job interview. Earlier. Before this.” 

“Oh dude, nice! Didn’t know you were getting a job. Trying to get some more spending money huh? I hear ya, but not many people wanna hire the green guy. What kinda job you going for?” Gar was his usual all smiles, while Jaime’s mind was running at 100 mph.

“Oh, you know... games.” 

“... ... Games?“

“Store! Game store. Working at one. I mean applying. But I’m probably not gonna take it, you know it was... like... practice?” 

Jaime and Garfield stood on the corner of the busy downtown street, most of the kids taking pictures with their phones having walked away from the awkward situation giggling to themselves. 

-Jaime Reyes, your heart rate has once again increased. Are we in danger?- 

Gar finally broke the tension with a laugh, turning the bill of his hat up a bit and standing at his full right, which was still over a head shorter than Jaime. “Well I think you’d be underselling yourself at a GameGo or something. Besides, if you need the money, I hear Dick is the one to talk to. He gets everyone jobs. But that doesn’t matter, ‘My Ex-Goulfriend’ starts in thirty minutes!”

Jaime checked the time once more on his phone even as Gar pushed him from behind towards the theater square. “You know they’re gonna have like, fifteen to twenty minutes of adverts, right?” 

“Dude! The previews are the best part! Besides, we need to buy popcorn before we head in anyways.” 

Jaime finally started walking on his own. “And sodas and candy right?” 

“Pft-“ Gar stopped pushing and walked besides his well-dressed friend, putting his arms up behind his head. “We just stop at the corner store for that stuff. I got deep pockets, dude!” 

“Of course you do.” 

The boys made their way towards the theater, stopping at the corner shop to fill Gar’s pockets with bottles of soda and bags of candy. He tried to look inconspicuous despite his green skin, hairy arms, and massive sideburns, but somehow the ticket collector still gave his bulging pockets a suspicious glance. They thought the gig was up, but the old woman at the counter just rolled her eyes and tore their tickets. By the time they had their popcorn, they still had ten minutes before even the advertisements started. Gar was pumping what seemed like far too much butter on his popcorn when Jaime thought of something. 

“Hey... aren’t you vegan?” 

“Yeah?” Gar took a thick wad of napkins and stuffed them alongside the candy bags in his shorts.

“So... is butter vegan?” Jaime pointed at the yellow oily liquid streaming down into the oversized bucket Gar was convinced they would be sharing. 

“THIS butter is. Not only is it a certifiable non-animal based food product, I’m pretty sure it’s certifiably not a food product.” He took a large hand full of the popcorn soaked in the ‘butter’ and stuffed it into his mouth, sighing heavily. “But it’s sooooo good!” 

-Jaime, the one called Beast Boy is trying to poison us. Do NOT partake in the consumption of non food products!- 

“Calm down Cabrón...” Jaime hurriedly whispered over his shoulder. 

“Hmm?” Garfield chewed with his cheek filled with corn, grabbing another few napkins with his tail. 

“Nothing... Uh, we’re in Theater 2, right?” 

With a loud swallow, Beast Boy gave a thumbs up with a toothy grin over his adorable yet now buttery face. “Yeah! The big screen. Oh dude, this movie is going to be so sweet, I’ve been waiting for months for it to come out!” 

So had a good bit of the Californian population, it turned out, because finding a SEAT in the theater was a massive difficulty. The two heroes were finally able to find a pair of seats next to each other, a bit close for the over-sized screen. Before the previews were done, Gar was halfway through his bucket of popcorn and had passed Jaime his bag of fruit shaped candies while pulling out sour animal gummies for himself. Jaime had to try not to poke fun at the fact that Garfield kept reaching over and swiping the banana candies from his bag. 

During the movie, Jaime twice almost grabbed Gar’s hand while reaching for popcorn, pulling back almost alarmingly. He was glad the theater was dark and Gar was focused on the screen, or else he might have seen the blush in his cheeks. It was worse when he was digging in for some more and Gar’s hand reached in after. Gar’s hand seemed to linger on top of his, but when Jaime looked up, the green boy was fixated on the screen, so Jaime just slowly slipped his hand back out, having enjoyed the hand touch but not wanting to push his luck. 

They didn’t wait for the non-existent post credit scene before exiting with about half of the rest of the crowd. “Dude, I can’t believe they made the MOM the carrier of the gouling pathogen!” Beast Boy finished wiping his face with a new handful of napkins and dumped them into the empty grease bucket before tossing it all into the bins outside the theater. 

“Couldn’t believe it because it was an actual surprise, or because it was so obvious?” 

“It was NOT obvious! I mean, what are the chances!?”

“About a hundred times greater when the director is Michelle Baye.” Jaime held the door for Gar as they walked out into the cool of the October night, his dress shirt sleeves now comfortably rolled up just past his elbows and his bolo tie stuffed into his back pocket, leaving his top buttons undone. “I mean, the whole movie was basically a cliche’.” 

“Yeah, but that’s like... player knowledge. It doesn’t count.” 

-Jaime Reyes, if this representation of cataclysmic events were to come true, the chance of human survival is estimated at a mere 12% in densely populated areas. Recommendation: quarantine all humans in areas susceptible to coming in contact with this ‘gouling agent’ and begin a scanning process to cease the spread-

Jaime cleared his throat and faked a cough before turning away from Beast Boy to mutter, “It’s just a movie, man... entertainment. We don’t need to quarantine the human race.” 

-You are correct, Jaime Reyes. This was a fictional assumption of goulish outbreak. We should quarantine ALL life, in case of the ability to cross the species barrier.-

Jaime was about to order them a Tüber to start heading home, but Garfield puffed out his cheeks in mock frustration. 

“Come on, dude, we’ve only been out a few hours. I wanna make the night last a LITTLE longer. Besides, I just had, like, an ASS load of sugar. I need to use some of my energy or I’m gonna hella crash.” He grabbed Jaime by the wrist and turned him down the street and started crossing through the shopping plaza towards a larger building at the opposite entrance. 

“...The Funscape?” 

“Yeah! Dude, you haven’t LIVED until you’ve taken a night out at The Funscape. They’ve got all the latest new arcade cabinets, digital golf screens which is obviously for old people until you turn on the laser-tron mode, a freaking glow-in-the-dark bowling alley, and the biggest claw machine you’ve ever seen! It’s like a real life THE CLAW!” Gar grabbed his arm, dramatically emulating a large claw reaching down and grabbing at some invisible prize. It was honestly hard for Jaime not to get excited, just seeing how happy the whole idea made Garfield just talking about it. 

“Heh... fine. I don’t have anywhere to be tomorrow anyways, I can always sleep in.” 

“Yeah! All nighter hang out!” 

The pair walked confidently into the oversized arcade, Jaime becoming slack-jawed at the three story game room. To Gar’s credit Jaime was able to spot the golf screens, bowling area, and even pool tables and basketball systems, with arcade cabinets scattered around the whole area. They pooled together a good amount of their pocket money for a single ticket card and headed into the arcade jungle on a blind mission to just have fun. 

Time seemed to speed up as they jumped from game to game, both boys always trying to out perform the other to varying levels of success, neither one backing down from each other’s challenges. Jaime dominated at all of the 2D fighters, but the moment he was holding some Japanese drum sticks or standing on a dance pad Garfield became king. 

During a small break, the two decided on some relatively relaxing old-fashion skee ball. It was here that Jaime first questioned some of the motives of the night out. Almost every time Garfield leaned over to take one of the heavy wooden balls from the machine, his tail almost instinctively lifted. It was almost looking like a tempting gesture, showing off a bit of ass, peeking up Gar’s hoodie a bit. Jaime forced himself to look away, knowing now that this wasn’t supposed to be a date. But as the night went on, he kept getting reminded of how much he had wanted it to be.

Gar really got into games when he played, mashing buttons furiously as shifting from side to side, and it was a fair few times that he almost stepped on Jaime’s toes, bumping hips with him. Jaime could swear Beast Boy was almost grinding against him, but then as quickly as the gesture seemed to be more than a mistake, Gar would back off and be usually pressing his forehead to the control panel in defeat. 

At the ‘Termination’ platform the rattling prop machine gun was giving Beast Boy trouble, and he’d asked Jaime to help him figure it out. Not long into the assist Jaime’s arm were wrapped over Gar’s shoulders to help hold the gun... but once again it was a short lived gesture, as the inclusion of android armies wielding flaming skull flails were in need of immediate destruction, and Gar’s panic all but tossed Jaime off of him as he slammed the grenade launch button over and over again.

Gar made comments about Jaime winning him a prize, he made jokes about ‘having his balls’ at the hoops game, he praised and whistled embarrassingly when the room was getting warm enough to start unbuttoning the dress shirt further... towards the end of the evening Jaime was more confused than ever! Was Garfield flirting with him, or was he just being his adorably bratty self? Each time he felt like the green boy was coming onto him, Jaime felt his heart rush, and every time he convinced himself it was his own imagination playing tricks he felt a cold shiver down his stomach. He honestly needed to home home, have a bit of personal time to relieve some stress, have a cold shower, and get to bed. 

The biggest claw machine Jaime had ever SEEN took nearly twenty bucks worth of tokens to produce a strange plush animal with the nearly life-sized body of a sort of small hound dog with the beak, wings, and webbed feet of a duck. Garfield decided to call it Dug, because he’s the most creative of sorts. Jaime counted up all of their combined tickets, which would be just enough to get a large bag of candy The thought of such a prize made their stomachs turn, given their previous meal at the theater. The heroes they were, Jaime and Gar took a look around and found a younger child trying their best at the ‘Cyclones’ ticket game, failing miserably to hit the jackpot. They headed over and added their couple of hundred tickets to her small pile of about thirty, and just saw her eye widen in astonishment as they turned to walk away. Hero life.

It was well past midnight when Jaime finally ordered a Tüber for Garfield. They stood together in the arcade parking lot, hands in their pockets looking up and down the darkening roads as cars passed through, the light of the surrounding city brightening the sky enough to mask the stars. 

Beast Boy tapped his bare feet on the cold concrete, swaying gently back and forth from his toes to his heels. “That was really fun. I’m glad we got to get out. Missions and training are no substitute for actual chill time.” 

“Heh... yeah.” Jaime had had a blast, even if the movie was stupidly predictable and the arcade was a bit loud and obnoxious. It was still an awesome way to spend an evening. “I’m glad we got some time. You know, to hang out, and stuff. We should do it again, maybe?” 

“Well, you said you’re not doing anything tomorrow, right?” Gar turned to face Jaime with a big grin, his fanged tooth sticking out. 

“Nothing planned. Why, you wanna see if there’s another movie tomorrow?” 

“Well, I mean, we COULD do that, but I was more thinking maybe you wanted to just chill out at my place.” 

Jaime felt that rush in his heart again, his imagination running away and causing his cheeks to blush. He pushed that thought away, once again. “I could maybe come over tomorrow. I’d love to see your place.” 

“Well... you could come over tonight?”

Jaime felt himself tapping his leg as his nerves started getting to him. Garfield was NOT asking him up for a cup of coffee, he was just asking him to come hang out. “Well-“

“I’ve got Hoolu Prime, and they just recently released a special edition of Dragon Orb X that cuts a bunch of filler screams and just pushes through the main story with brand new high quality animation! We could just check out a few episodes. I doubt I’ll be able to sleep for a while, what with the sugar and all, and it’d be so much more fun having someone around.” Gar was almost bouncing on the balls of his feet, turning as a car pulled up and lowered its window. 

“Jaimy?” 

“It’s Jaime, yeah.” Jaime hesitated for a bit. “...What the hell, yeah, why not. Come on.” He grabbed the door and held it open for Gar. “We can chill a bit more.”

“Dude! Hell yeah!” With energy abound Gar jumped at the Tüber and quickly shifted over to the far seat so that Jaime could sit beside him. “As Bart would say, totally crash!”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gar Logan and Jaime Reyes decide to not let the night end after just a movie and the arcade. They go to Gar's house to hang out for the night! Are Gar's flirts just in Jaime's imagination, or is there a bit more going on here? Hint: There's more going on there.

Dragon Orb X did not age well. Jaime was grateful for the upgraded graphics and thanked the gods of anime that the filler and extra screaming was cut way down, but even then the plot was constantly repeated. Bad guy comes and is stronger than anyone has ever seen.Then Kogu beats them up. Everyone else gets as strong as Kogu, but then a new stronger villain shows up and beats them all up. What are they gonna do? Oh yeah, wait for Kogu to beat it up. At least Beast Boy was having a blast. 

The changeling’s room was a bit of a disorganized mess, but it somehow felt very much like Gar himself, and that made it feel inviting despite the clutter. The clothes hanging around the hamper and tossed over chairs and sticking from under the bed made you feel comfortable kicking off your shoes just about anywhere, and the unmade bed decorated with three massively contrasting blankets balled and wadded up in different angles was begging for anyone to just flop in. The small desk was covered in unopened text books and well worn magazines and game guides as well as tangled controller cables and headphone wires, the power strip underneath being held up by the tension of the mass of plugs just reaching it from behind the nearby shelf.

The walls were probably most impressive. They had been painted some classic off white, but there was barely enough space to notice. Every wall that wasn’t covered with a piece of furniture was filled with posters, magazine clippings, a few calendars marked up in colored pens, sticky notes, and a large mirror he probably spent a good amount of time flexing in front of. It was more interesting looking around at all of the Space Trek 2022 prints and scribbled costume ideas on the wall than it was watching the show, but Jaime didn’t want to be rude. 

He glanced over to where Beast Boy was laying, his bare feet kicked up behind him as he hugged a thick wadded up pile of quilted comforter under his chest. He was fully enthralled into the show he’d probably seen a dozen times, but that look of joy was intoxicating and Jaime couldn’t help but love being there just to make Gar happy. Jaime adjusted his position, scooting forward and crossing his leg onto the bed while letting the other hang down the side. He unbuttoned another button on his shirt, glancing down and hesitating only a moment before unfastening two more and just letting the shirt hang open to expose his black sleeveless undershirt. 

Jaime had been hesitant at first coming into Gar’s room, doing his best not to make his friend feel awkward about having invited him in. To GAR this might just be a hang out, but Jaime deeply wanted more, yet didn’t dare to hope for it. Coming in felt almost a bit like a culture shock. Jaime’s mother would never let him keep a room so unkempt, but it felt right. It felt... young, for a lack of a better word. Everyone’s room smells like themselves and you become scent blind to it, and Gar’s room was no exception. With the piles of clothes around, it was arguable that it was probably more so, and Jaime loved it. 

“Ah man, this is getting to the good bits... You wanna watch another episode?” Gar turned back, leaning on his elbow. “Or should we put something else on?” 

Jaime had snapped his attention from Gar to the screen to feign a sliver of innocence. “Oh, uh...” He realized that he didn’t know what was even happening on the screen when he had looked away, and had no idea what part of the show they were on. “Sure, we should put another episode on.” Jaime forced a smile, hoping Gar wouldn’t figure out his mind had not been on the tv at all. 

“Cool! Let me just change the disk.” Gar crawled forward and leaned far down the front of the bed to pull the disk from his GameStation, bending down from the bed and sticking his rump high in the air as he did. 

Jaime bit his lip as his eyes returned to Beast Boy’s backside. Dammit, the boy had no idea how much he was teasing and tempting him, how much he wanted to get closer. To touch, to explore, to see. Jaime wanted to hug that precious amazing boy against him, to run his fingers through that absolute mess of green hair, to taste his-

“There we go!” Gar’s legs shrank down and slipped from the bed, a green short-haired Labrador spinning around and hopping back up in a quick bound. The dog did a small spin, and as he flopped back down the tail had elongated and his feet kicked back up, fully formed back to his normal half-monkey self. “I won’t skip the intro this time, since it’s got the NEW music.” 

“Alright.” The boys got comfortable again, and Jaime looked back up the TV. Though that only lasted a few minutes into the new episode. He took notice that Gar was laying closer to him than before, in very easy reaching distance. 

Jaime felt a lump in his throat, and he swallowed it down. He didn’t want things to be awkward, and he and Gar have been friendly and joking before. Maybe he could make a move and just brush it off as a mistake or a joke or something if it didn’t go well. A nice safety net. If things go a bit too weird, he’ll just grab his bud and give him a noogie, they’ll laugh it off and that’ll be it. He felt himself hesitating more and more, his body stiff and his finger tapping at his leg, and somewhere between his thoughts he went for a stretch, and then relaxed. Gar’s butt was firm and warm under his hand.

“...Jaime?” Gar didn’t look away from the screen, but his feet stopped kicking and he was still. 

“H-hmm?” Jaime felt the color drain from his cheeks. This was a mistake, he’d gone too far, he’d flown too close to the sun! If he didn’t make this just a playful joke soon he’ll be far too deep into this weird zone between friends and benefits that he’ll never return. Despite himself, he hadn’t removed his hand, but instead rubbed his thumb around the texture of Beast Boy’s back pocket.

Gar shifted just enough to glance back at the hand on his ass, and then with a glance up at Jaime’s shocked and strained face he flexed his tail to wrap the end around his wrist. 

Jaime felt Gar’s tail wrap firmly at his wrist and pull, and he quickly let go. “Ah haha! y-yeah, I was, uh...” His voice caught in his throat as Gar used his tail to move his hand a bit lower, keeping it against his butt. 

“Mmmm...” The devious green boy relaxed and allowed his legs to kick gently once again, resting himself back down into the make-shift pillow, resting his head down and closing his eyes. He loosened the grip of his tail and rubbed up Jaime’s arm a few inches and back. With a small wiggle and a bit of maneuvering he even scooted a little closer on the bed.

Jaime was frozen in his mind, but his fingers still rested on Gar’s backside, and even began to pet slowly to his inner thighs. Gar offered no resistance, and even stuck his rear up slightly and began to spread his legs enough for Jaime to slip his fingers just a bit lower. 

Beast Boy felt Jaime’s fingers exploring more confidently, his gentle rubbings continuing. “I was wondering how long you’d keep me waiting.” 

Jaime felt a slight twinge of confusion, guilt, and annoyance all at once. He’d seen the hints, but everything he’d seen could be easily misconstrued. “You didn’t really make it easy...” 

“You think I’m easy? You can’t just get this, you know? Ya gotta work!” Gar turned to grin, leaning up on his elbows and reaching one hand back to rest on Jaime’s leg. “If I’m honest, i was a bit unsure if you wanted to go here. Thought you dressed the part, but then you could just be that cute to ALL the boys~” 

Jaime gave Gar’s ass a firm squeeze. “You’re one to talk.” Feeling himself swell with confidence, Jaime moved his hand to Gar’s hip and gave him a nudge. Gar followed the push and rolled onto his back, Jaime leaning over him and moving his hand just under his panda print teeshirt. “Now, here we are in your lovely little room, all of your clothes tossed around on the floor except for this... ain’t that a shame?” 

Beast Boy chuckled and raised his arms in a faux stretch. “Shaaaaame. But what am I to do? If only some knight in shining blue armor would come and help me in my-“

“Oh my god, you need to shut up.” Jaime tried to look annoyed, but ended up laughing despite himself as he pushed his hand further up Gar’s lithe belly. “I’ve been wanting to see more of you all night, you know. You’re such a tease sometimes, lifting that tail of yours all the time...” 

“Hey.” Beast Boy kept his arms up comfortably as Jaime’s hand moved from side to side across his skin. “MMmm... You know sometimes I actually need to use my tail for balance, not just to give you a show.” 

“So you WERE giving me a show, huh?” 

“Maaaaaybe a little~” 

“Called it.” Jaime moved to push Gar’s shirt up a bit more, but his balance was starting to waver, and he could feel his sides behind to hurt with this constant lean. “Hey, give me a sec. Tell me if I do anything too weird.” Anchoring his hands on the bed on either side of his buddy, Jaime pulled his legs both up onto the bed and lifted himself up, resting down to straddle Gar’s hips. “Comfortable, BB?” 

“You know?” Gar was giggling a bit and finally lowered his arms to pat them on Jaime’s legs. “I could get used to this.” The younger boy bumped his hips up against Jaime’s butt, making him blush. Gar snickered at Jaime’s reaction. “Oh, what, like that’s not EXACTLY where this was headed?”

“I-I know but... well wait, No no, I’m not gonna... I mean, you’ll be the one... ... right?” The thought of him bottoming did not cross Jaime’s mind until that moment. Gar’s face plastered with a cheeky grin as he gave a small grind of his hips against Jaime’s ass again.

“Dude, you are so cute when you’re flustered.” 

Jaime could feel the blush intensifying in his face, and was hoping he wasn’t looking like pouty child. “Just answer the question...” 

“Hmmm~” Gar gave a show of considering his options, scratching his chin and squinting one eye closed as he looked up towards the ceiling in thought. “I dunno... i guess i could be convinced in going either way. I’m very flexible. In more ways than one~” 

“Pft... take your shirt off, you jerk.” Being playfully rough, Jaime grabbed Gar’s shirt with both hands and gave it a firm pull up. Beast Boy laughed a bit, but lifted his arms again and grabbed at the neck of his shirt and helped to lift it off, leaving his bare green skin free for Jaime to explore. Leaning down, Jaime quickly took advantage of the position and guided his hands up Gar’s fuzzy arms until he was softly pinning the boy’s wrists. “Now stay still for just a minute, weirdo~” 

Seeing Beast Boy give a playful squirm underneath him gave Jaime a wave of motivation, letting his head lean down to kiss at the green freckled skin of Gar’s chest. For as furry as his arms and legs were in his half-monkey form that he seemed so comfortable in, Gar’s chest was almost completely hairless, with just a few dark green curls dotting his otherwise smooth skin. Jaime’s kisses moved up to Beast Boy’s shoulder, just where the fur started to build up again, and he gave a playful bite as Gar moaned and pushed his hips up again.

“Ah... Jaime, you’re getting a bit ballsy there.” Gar could feel himself throbbing in his shorts as he tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck and inviting Jaime to continue exploring. 

“What can I say... you’re a horrible influence.” Jaime let his teeth drag up Gar’s neck until they latched softly on and he pressed his lips to green freckled skin. He was curious what color a hicky would be on his strange but wonderful boy, and was determined to find out. He sucked softly at first, breathing slowly through his nose, and then bit down and sucked more firmly.   
“Thhhh...ah...” The bite was laced with a little pain, and Gar pulled at his arms, but Jaime held his wrists firmly. He struggled, but bit his lip and whined softly without a word of protest. “Nnnn...fuck, dude...” 

“Mmm...” Jaime gave it just a bit more pressure, and then finally released, feeling Gar let go of a held breath and relax. Jaime licked at the area he had marked and looked down, the bruise coming in a light but very distinct purple. With a grin, Jaime leaned down and gave a playful nip at Gar’s adorably large ear, whispering hotly. “Purple definitely is a great color on you.” 

“Heh, well, Blue looks great on you, but I’d wish you’d lose the shirt already. Chop chop.” With his hands still held down, Gar was forced to bite at Jaime’s collar, pulling at the shirt with a playful growl. “Grr~ Evil shirt!” 

“Gah! Alright, alright! Haha, quit it!” Jaime tried to sit up, but Gar held firmly, pulling the shirt up over Jaime’s head, never loosening his bite even when his hands were freed. It was a struggle, but Jaime was able to wiggle his arms through the sleeves and pull himself free of his own shirt, which Gar shook from side to side in his teeth before tossing it aside.

“Patooey! Ah, much better.” Gar leaned up on his elbows to check Jaime out, his defined chest visible under the tight fitting undershirt. “Yet not quite what I was hoping for.” His monkey tail slipped around Jaime’s middle from behind, pressing down around his belt, trying to work it under the tucked in shirt. “Come oooon~ Take it off. It’s only fair.” 

“Pft... well, I guess I did take your shirt.” Looking down at Gar, the kid biting his lip excitedly with that dorky gap tooth grin, he couldn’t help but think it was absolutely worth it. “Guess you deserve a little tit for tat.”

“Deserve YOUR tits~” 

“... ... You are SO bad at keeping the mood.” 

Gar stuck out his tongue. “MY mood is just fine. You just gotta get on my level.” 

Jaime rolled his eyes, but despite himself he pulled his undershirt from his slacks and pulled the shirt over his head. As he was temporarily blinded by his shirt, he felt the support under his butt shrink down and wiggle away. He hadn’t pulled his shirt off of his head when he felt cold paws on his chest, pushing him until he lost balance and fell back into the bed. 

“Gah!” Jaime relaxed his legs and continued to struggle until he pulled the annoying shirt over and off his head. He blinked up at the knowing grin of a large bobcat, the long tufted ears twitching before the shape changed rapidly back into the familiar boy form. 

“You trust me, right?” Beast Boy smiled and dragged a hand down Jaime’s naked chest, leaving very light red streaks behind his sharper than average finger nails. 

Jaime hissed in a breath from the scratch, but nodded. 

“Then give me a few minutes. I wanna feel good making YOU feel good.” Gar made a show of licking his lips as his fingers continued down until they reached Jaime’s belt. 

“O-oh, fuck...” If he wasn’t hard enough already, Gar playing dirty like this and opening his pants so needly definitely had him throbbing. It was almost embarrassing when Beast Boy pulled his dark boxer briefs down and his dick flipped up and slapped against his stomach.

“Yeah, you definitely need some attention down here, huh?” Gar’s words have become almost a whisper, still as playful as ever, but teasingly sexual. He wrapped his fingers around Jaime’s shaft and gave a very light stroke just to listen to the breath catch in his throat. “You’re really sensitive, huh? Have you, like... finished yourself off recently?”

Jaime felt his face burning red, and leaned back against a pile of balled up blanket to try to hide his face a little. “N-no. I’ve been so busy training and trying to catch my grades up... and then i’ve been stressed about this date...”

“Heh, d’aww. No need to stress out over little ol’ me, compadre.” 

Jaime was about to tell the little angel to shut up and stop trying to bring down the mood again, but the breath that tickled over his balls followed by the warm tongue dragging from the base of his shaft all the way up to his tip sent pleasurable shivers up and down his spine with a gasp! 

“Mmmm... fuck, you’re shaking dude. Just relax. Focus right here on this~” Gar licked his lips more deliberately, getting them good and wet before going down on Jaime. The changeling expertly took the cock between his lips, covering his teeth carefully before giving his tongue a swirl and slowly letting himself pull the cock in deeper. He moaned over the smooth skin of Jaime’s shaft, pulling back after he’d only tasted about half of his length. “Mmmm, Jaime~” 

“Ah, hah... Gar...” Jaime felt himself hesitate again, but cursed himself for it and reached down with conviction. He rested his hand on Beast Boy’s head and pushed his fingers through the thick green hair and pushed down gently. 

Gar almost grinned again, but just opened his mouth and followed Jaime’s direction, once again taking the member into his mouth. His sensitive nose picked up Jaime’s sexual scent, and with every breath he felt his shorts throb. He slowly stroked the base of Jaime’s shaft, and shifted to bring up his other hand to feel the heft of those balls. 

Jaime felt like he was on a hair trigger. It’d been almost two weeks since he had had a good session alone to relief himself, so this orgasm was threatening to be fast and big. He wanted to warn Gar, but the way he was acting Jaime was sure he just wanted it. Jaime’s breath was speeding up, growing more heavy, and he leaned back against the blankets again, guiding Gar’s head up and down on his cock, feeling those lips squeeze and the vibrations of his moans. “Ah... madra de dios... I’m-“

-Jaime Reyes!-

“Gah!” Jaime tensed and sat up slightly, causing Gar to let the cock slip form his lips with a gulp. 

“Hah...hmm? You okay bud? Did I get you with my teeth?” Gar flexed his lips over them and rolled his tongue around to test. “I’m trying to be really careful...” 

“Wha... Oh, n-no, no you’re... it’s fine. I mean, it’s great! I uh...” Jaime slipped his hand from Gar’s head down to his cheek, feeling the thick sideburns tickle under his fingertips as he sighed. “It felt amazing, sorry... please...” 

Beast boy eyed him suspiciously for just a moment, but closed his eyes and relaxed into the feeling of Jaime’s hand on his face. “Mmm...kay.” He lowered his head and breathed a slow hot breath over Jaime’s cock before beginning to lick once more, and then careful as ever took it back between his lips. 

“Mmmm... yeah, that’s it.” Jaime moaned and felt himself begin to relax again. He’d been getting so close, he could feel himself twitching in need. It wouldn’t take long to get him-

-Jaime Reyes!-

Jaime bit his lip hard and thought as loudly as he could ‘shut up shut up shut up!’ He kept one hand on Gar’s cheek as he raised his other behind his head, trying to position himself more comfortably so he could just focus on the feeling. Gar’s tongue. Those soft whimpering moans he was making. His exploring hands...

-...Are you IGNORING ME?-

“Shut up...” Jaime grunted through clenched teeth. 

“Hmm?” Gar once again looked up, dick still between his lips.

“N-nothing... just...” Jaime put his hand back on Gar’s head and pushed him slightly down. “S-so good...” 

-Jaime Reyes, you have failed to realize that this mate you have chosen is male. There is 0% chance of impregnation as he lacks eggs.-

“... ... ...” ‘Dude!’ Jaime screamed in his head.

Beast boy came up for some fresh air, stroking at Jaime with his hand. “Dude, you’re getting soft. Am I doing okay?”

“F-fine... Uh, Great! You’re doing so great, BB.” 

“Are you stressed out? Maybe I pushed you a little too fast...”

“No, no, please, I want to-“

-Please select a fertile female instead-

Jaime grit his teeth and shut his eyes tightly, shouting silently in his head ‘Shut up, scarab this isn’t what i’m... I mean this is... I don’t WANT to reproduce!’ 

-Jaime Reyes, this act you are performing is directly linked to the human’s biological need to bare offspring. With your strong genetics, you should aim for females with similarly strong genes. I have selected a number of mates from those you have been associated with most recently.-

‘Oh god, shut up shut up, I don’t want to hear this!’ Jaime argued with the voice in his head a while before realizing that he didn’t feel anything below him. He squinted open one eye to see Beast Boy looking up very confused, unmoving from between his legs. “...I’m sorry.” 

“Uuuuuh...” Without really any idea of what was going on, Gar pointed to Jaime’s dick, himself, the door, Jaime’s face... and then shrugged. 

Jaime sighed. “... ... Scarab is yelling at me to get a mate. You know. That can bear children.” 

-It is logical given the-

“Shut UP scarab!” Jaime knocked on his own head, knowing full well that the alien weapon would not feel the knock, but it felt appropriate. “Sorry it’s... REALLY distracting.” 

Gar wiped his lips and then sat back on his knees. “Huh... weird. Well like... can you not shut him off or something for a while? I mean... i’d still like to have some fun and stuff, unless you don’t wanna.” 

“I DO, Madre de dios, i do so bad. See scarab? We’re just having fun.” 

-This is illogical-

Jaime leaned back and groaned. He rubbed his face and sighed, trying to think of what to do. He couldn’t remove the stupid thing, he apparently couldn’t get him to shut up unless he was actually ‘makin babies’... “So it’s ‘illogical’ to try to breed with a male, because they can’t produce children, yeah?” 

-Correct!-

Beast Boy tilted his head in thought. “What are you getting at, Blue?” 

“Well...” Jaime sat up with a grin of his own as his plan started to come together in his head. “Scarab, Beast Boy obviously isn’t just some run of the mill guy... he’s got GREAT genes, what with his special abilities, his great health...” 

-Jaime Reyes, this is all irrelevant. My scans report no indication the one called Beast Boy is viable for impregnation-

“No no, it’s PERFECTLY relevant.” Jaime looked over to Beast Boy, who looked as confused as ever. “See, Garfield Logan can turn into any animal. ANY animal. Right? So... who’s to say that he can’t turn into a female if he really wanted?” 

Gar snorted and quickly covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing. THIS was the plan?

-... ... ...-

“Well?” Jaime shifted his eyes around the room as he waited for the voice. “It’s worth the try...right?” 

-... ... I have no information that supports a valid argument again your current hypothesis-

Jaime pumped his arm in triumph! “Yes!”

“Is that an official yes? Can we finally fuck now?” Beast Boy looked relieved and ready to get going once more. 

-Yes. Jaime Reyes, proceed with your human mating procedures.-


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally get moving, full steam ahead! Hopefully Scarab has no more interjections...

With unsolicited permission finally given by the alien artifact glued to his back, Jaime was excited to get back to where he and Gar had left off. The constant amazing head he’d been receiving after weeks of pent up need followed by multiple intrusions by Scarab had left the young hero further on edge, his lower regions aching for some well earned release. 

Given that their momentum had already been halted, Jaime and Gar took the opportunity to get more strategically comfortable for the fun to come. Gar let Jaime stand up off of the bed to remove the remainder of his clothes first, placing his navy trousers and boxer shorts next to his shirt before pulling them all together and tossing them over the nearby computer chair. The taller boy’s figure was a wonderful sight, his dark skin lined with lean muscle he’d built up only over the past couple of years. Between defined shoulder blades rests the Scarab, a dark blue metallic shell-like protrusion futzed to his spine, 6 softly glowing red ‘eyes’ staring back at Gar almost intimidatingly. The eyes pulsed silently. 

-Jaime, the changeling is staring at us.-

“Calm down, he’s probably more just staring at me.” Jaime turned his head, his cheeks blushed lightly. 

“Damn you know it!” Gar gave a thumbs up before leaning forward, his body shifting into the form of a large wolf who gave a short howl followed by exaggerated panting. 

“You are impossible, cabron. Hey!” Jaime turned just in time to get a cold wolf nose shoved into his groin, the warm breath from the sniffing tickling his balls. The strange sensation had blood flowing right fast, and Jaime pushed the muzzle down out of the way. “Hey hey now... that’s a bit... much, i think.” 

The wolf had taken a step back, its eyes growing watery, its lips turned down, and a soft whimper escaping its throat. 

“... ... Dont you DARE give me puppy eyes right now, you sex fiend.” 

It whimpered defeatedly and looked down at the floor, slowly turning with its tail between its legs. 

“Puta, dont make me feel bad.” Jaime rubbed his eyes, but was doing his best not to laugh at the display. “Just... no wolf sex. That’s just too weird for our first time together.” 

Gar glanced back with a wolffish grin, his silent pun totally intended. He turned quickly, and with a bound had jumped up and pushed his paws into Jaime’s chest, pushing him down onto the bed, pinning him down in his now larger form before giving his chest a few licks, changing back to himself before giving a final lick and winking up at his buddy. “Maybe next time then.” Gar stood back up and continued to get things ready for fun. He moved some of the blankets around, kicked aside a few odd pieces of clothing on the floor, got a bottle of water from his closet to give himself a quick swish and gargle before drinking half of it. He did a few stretches, crossing his arms over his chest and then pulling his ankle behind him for his hamstrings... 

“Oh would you please get on it it, you stinking tease?” Jaime gave himself a stroke. It wasn’t taking much to keep himself hard, but Gar was pushing his silly limits, which was great fun and all, but so hard to keep a boner around sometimes. 

“Hehe... Maybe I should make you ask for it?” Gar stuck out his tongue before falling to all four in the shape of a bobcat, stalking over to the bed before growing back to his normal form between Jaime’s legs, resting his hands on the other boy’s knees and sliding his hands up, watching those lovely dark legs spread for him. “Mmm... is Scarab okay with a little more foreplay? I wouldn’t want him getting impatient to breed~” He licked his lips, finally letting one hand find Jaime’s dick, tracing a finger up just under the head and back. “Maybe you should ask it~”

“Hah... please, you are being the worst...” Jaime shivered, his member had become so sensitive with so much play, he didn’t want to go through another accidental edging. 

The green boy grinned and leaned in, kissing Jaime’s shaft, holding the base as he dragged his lips up and down a few times before taking a long wide lick up the base to the tip. Jaime watched Gar moving up, the little beast winking s his tongue reached the edge, a bead of pre being forced to the tip and that amazingly sexy boy licking it right up. Gar leaned forward, stroking gently as the cock pressed to his cheek and he looked up at Jaime. “Honest question, I’m good either way. You planning on returning the favor?” 

The question took a moment to process, but Jaime’s cock throbbed at the thought. A lump also grew in Jaime’s throat and he tried to clear it. “W-well, I uh... I mean, I’d like to-“

Gar gave a very gentle squeeze to Jaime’s shaft as he lowered his lips. “It’s fine, dude, I was just curious.” His tail twitched as he let his tongue begin to take strokes at the other boy’s balls, feeling the weight of each as he pulled them past his lips and gently tightened before letting them pull out. “Mmmm... I just wanted to know how long I should give this. Fuck, I’m loving your cock, Jaime.” 

“Hah, hah... Gar, that feels so good...” Jaime was gripping the loose bunches of blankets on either side, leaned back to give his friend plenty of room to work. A large part of him wanted to get his dick wet and get off, but this foreplay was insanely good. He fought with himself, letting Gar take full control for now. “I... I mean, I wanna make you feel good too, just...” He sighed and moaned as Gar dragged his tongue back up and took his tip between his lips again. “I... ah, madre dios... I, I haven’t ever really been... well, very active, like this... and uh... Nnnng... I’ve never really done much... ya know, receiving.” 

“Mhmm~” Gar let that cock slide down further into his mouth, taking about half of the full length as he slowly stroked the base, working more drops of pre onto his tongue. Jaime didn’t notice Gar’s tail, which had been reaching behind him for a while, poking through his bedside drawer feeling around for something. it finally wrapped around a small black and green bottle, placing it next to him where he could grab it carefully with his free hand as he pulled off of that dick once more. “If you want, dude, we can always practice later. But for now, I’m way more than happy to give you the attention. And maybe some new experiences.” He watched with a grin as Jaime panted, leaning back with his eyes closed. With a mischievous grin, Gar leaned his head back and slipped his tongue out far, placing 3 drops of bright green liquid from the bottle on his tongue before giving it a good taste. He shivered at the delightfully strong flavor, and then went right back down to give his friend a little surprise. 

Jaime felt that warm wet inviting mouth cover his member once again and sighed heavily. “Fuck, cabron, you have me so close.It’s so...so...” Then things felt different. There was a tingle in his junk. Jaime squirmed a bit, but Gar slipped further down his cock and began to drag back up until the head popped from between his lips. The wet member tingled heavily, feeling an almost hot chill. “Ah...Ah, fuck, what is...?”

Gar grinned and very gently blew a cool stream of air over Jaime’s junk, watching his eyes grow wide and his body tighten. “Minty fresh, huh?” 

“Wh-what did you, Hnng~!” The air blowing over his junk felt chilled, and then shockingly tingly, making him throb and drip pre very freely. It was intense and made his head spin. “Ah, hah... fuck I could... I could cum just from this...” 

“Aww, dont do that.” Gar pulsated his grip on the base of Jaime’s dick before going in to kiss and heavily lick at his balls again. “Would be such a waste of your load~” 

-Jaime Reyes! We must not waste your genetic seed!- 

Jaime heard the voice in his head, but he was so close to the edge at this point that it was completely ignored, muffled in the fog of his heated mind. “G-Gar...I’m, I’m gonna... I can’t stop...!” 

Gar excitedly leaned up between Jaime’s legs and placed his lips back on the tip of his cock, gently pumping and twisting his hand around the base as he began to bob his tight lips up and down the first few inches, tonguing the head hungrily. Jaime’s whole body was tensing, but Gar didn’t slow at all, and soon as felt a rush of hot cum against his tongue. He moaned and slowed his head, but continued pumping with his hand. He got one good swallow in, but Jaime was still cumming, and as his whole body was rocked with his climax his cock slipped from Gar’s lips, shooting beads of cum over his face and chest.   
“Ah! Ah, Dios Mio...!” Jaime was seeing spots as his body seized, his lower half shaking as he came, the tingling only intensifying as Gar released his cock to the cool air. He bit his lip, gripped the sheets, rode out a tidal wave of electric like pulsing through his body! And then he collapsed back, panting heavily. “Ah...hah...Jordeeeeerrr...” It took Jaime a moment before he could lift his head and look down at Gar. 

Gar had one eye closed, a streak of cum up his face dripping to his hand, which he lifted and licked like a grooming cat, his other eye turning up to catch his gaze. With a foxy grin, Garfield crawled up Jaime’s naked body. “Oh kiss my gorgeous~” 

“Ack!” Jaime weakly put his hands up in defense, turning his head as Gar make kissing sounds and tried leaning down. “You’re covered in my jizz, you filthy animal!” 

“Come ooooon, it’s just yours. Hehe... help me clean!” Gar backed off as a panting exhausted Jaime gently pushed back on his chest. “You’re no fun. One of these days we’ll get you good and dirty.” 

Jaime was fighting a laugh as his body was attempting to cool down after being rocked so hard. He fought to sit up, watching as Beast Boy grappled a dirty shirt with his toes and lifted it to his hands and then to hide face for a quick wipe down before tossing it to hang on the edge of the hamper. Jaime sighed. “That...that was-“

-It was inappropriate and inefficient! Jaime Reyes, must you be educated in the breeding habits of homosapiens!? Your seed is meant to be deposited in-

Jaime knocked on his head again as the red eyes of the Scarab blinked like mad behind his back. “Shut up, I know! Gah, have you never heard of foreplay!?” 

-Foreplay? FOREPLAY!? ... ... data retrieved on the human term ‘foreplay’. A set of emotionally and physically intimate acts between two or more people meant to create sexual arousal and desire for sexual activity. Researching ‘intimate’. -

“Can you research more quietly please? And just... just trust me that I know what I’m doing. Well I mean... that I’ll at least figure it out. It’s like... a right of passage. I can’t do it with you swimming around my head trying to give me answer.” Jaime pressed both hands to his face and dragged them down with a sigh, pulling down at his cheeks. 

“Hehe... having an argument with your little mother bot?” Gar flopped into his bed and rolled over to lay over Jaime’s chest, looking down at him with his snaggletooth grin. “He mad you came everywhere except inside me?” 

“Pft... shut up. Also si.” Jaime raised a hand around Gar’s back and gave it a light scratch, feeling his friend’s full weight settle on top of him as he relaxed into the feel of his fingers. “Hehe... little monkey boy likes?” he scratched a little more firmly. 

“Mmmmmm, Monkey boy loooooves.” Gar pressed his cheek against Jaime’s chest as his leg twitched absently from the scratches. 

“Well then Monkey boy gets.” Jaime used the time to rest a while, resting one arm behind his head while he gently scratched Gar’s back with the other. 

Jaime’s hand was slowing down. Gar fought internally with himself, because part of him wanted Jaime to go to sleep and just bask in the fun they’d had, but his pants were straining. HE hadn’t gotten off at all, and Jaime was still naked, still hot, and he’d been just as turned on if not more so during all of this. He turned his head a bit and nuzzles as Jaime’s chest, and without much thought he pressed his hips forward, gently grinding against the older boy’s side. 

Jaime moaned and felt the shifting weight on his chest, and then felt the poking in his side. It took him a few moments to get it through his head what Gar was doing. “Oh my, is someone still wanting to play?” He let his hand slip from Gar’s back down to his butt, giving those shorts a healthy squeeze, earning him a moan and a nod against his chest. “Man, you got me running on fumes, but I bet you I can still make you feel really good.” 

Gar gave a small pitiful whimper. “I want you to make me feel goooood Jaime.” He scooted up Jaime’s chest as his ass was being fondled. “You do that, and I’ll let you sleep wherever you’d like.” Caught up in the moment, Gar leaned down and slipped his lips over Jaime’s. They both parted lips and had a short taste, their tongue pressed together for a moment, Jaime’s feeling the relative sharpness of Beast Boy’s little fangs. Gar was all smiles. 

Jaime licked and smacked his lips. “What’s what... sour apple?”  
“Hehe, what I used on you during the blowjob. They’re little oral assist drops. Menthol gives you a tingle, and sour apple gives my lips a pucker.” He stuck his tongue out, showing it was actually a bit green in places, despite it being one of the few places he normally WASN’T. “But since I doubt I could get you using that on me today, could I implore you perhaps to prepare me for a,” he leaned in, whispering hotly right into Jaime’s ear, “proper breeding?” 

Jaime felt a shiver of excitement run up his spine, and he was feeling a lot more energetic all of a sudden. As soon as Gar was listing his head, Jaime leaned in for one more kiss, slipping his hand from the smaller boy’s butt to his front, feeling the tent, the grind from Gar, and the throb beneath the khaki. “You get me some lube, get naked, and get into position.” 

“I ‘get’ the point, boy blue.” Gar practically jumped out of bed and had lost his shorts before Jaime could even sit up. He went to his drawers to grab a bottle of lube, tossing two aside that were mostly empty before finding one nice and full, and as he turned around he noticed Jaime staring, his dick standing at attention. “Heeeeey. See something you like?” Gar was sporting his own erection as he had for quite a while now, and gave his hips a wiggle, letting his cock sway freely from side to side. 

Jaime gulped. “Fuck yeah, I do. And also I think Scarab is trying to help this happen. He just told me he’d stimulated my spine to send messages to my brain to release a steady stream of adrenaline into my blood along with a mix of serotonin, testosterone, and whatever the hell other hormones he could find to stimulate me into action.” 

-You’re welcome.-

Jaime patted the bed and stood up, giving a place for Gar to lay down. Gar tossed Jaime the bottle of lube and hopped in, raising his tail right away. Jaime, however, rested a knee down and used a slow strong hand to push him back down. “Give me a sec, there, you beast. You made me wait all day, and then you made me feel awesome. So I’m going to give back.” 

Gar grumbled at first, but then Jaime’s cool hands pressed to his back and began to press firmly along his shoulder blades. The boy lost all feeling in his legs and flopped with a moan, and enjoyed the massage. 

The voice in Jaime’s head was telling him to hurry things along, but he took his time, knowing this was going to make everything so much better. He loved the difference of the feeling of Gar’s hairless back and shoulders moving to his furry arms. He squeezed firmly at the boy’s biceps and for arms to get the blood flowing, pressed his fingers into the boy’s over Sized palms and wiggled his fingers, and then he moved down to do the same with his thighs, calves, feet and toes. When he finally began moving back up, he noticed Gar was shifting his ass up. His body rubbed down and pampered, he was ready for something more intimate. 

Gar moved his knees up bit by bit, driving his rump good and high as he lifted his tail. He finally felt Jaime’s hand back on his ass, his thumb gently spreading his cheek to one side. Gar gave encouraging moans and whimpers as his pucker was exposed, but gave a small shocking gasp when a cold glob of lube poured right over it! 

“Hehe, sorry, incoming.” Jaime pressed two fingers to Gar’s hole and spread the lube around to get his entrance nice and slick while warming up the lube a bit. He pressed firmly as he spread the slick goop, making the boy under him utterly and quite literally purr. As Jaime put more lube onto his middle finger and slipped easily inside, he could practically feel the purring through Gar’s body. “Heh, okay, tell me honestly... are you doing that on purpose, or is that something just happening?”   
“Hnnng... what you mean?” Gar bit his lip gently. “Mmm... You can do two fingers, dude, I use toys. I’m good.” 

“Okay.” Jaime pulled his finger out, and with a bit more lube he pressed two fingers in, feeling the slightest resistance as he pushed. “And I mean the purring. Is that you doing it for me, or is it totally a reaction?”

“Ahhh, fu-... It’s, mmmm.... it’s a bit of both. I could stop if you wanted.” The purring became a soft moan before returning, gar’s eyes slightly unfocused as he felt Jaime’s fingers curling and twisting inside of him. “D-do... mmm... man, I’m ready when you are, you can-“

Jaime grinned and gave another small twist before moving his fingers nice and quick in and out, making Gar whimper and bite his blankets. “Hehe, no, I think i still have a bit of work to do back here. And dont stop purring on my account. It’s fucking adorable.” Jaime added a bit more lube to his fingers and held Gar’s tail up with his free hand as he went back in, three fingers deep this time. It took a minute, but soon he was practically finger fucking the boy, making him squirm on the bed. Jaime was having fun making Gar feel good, and when he looked down and saw the boy’s green hanging cock literally drip with pre, he was erect and ready so fast... 

He slipped his fingers out and gave Gar’s inner thighs a gentle slap, encouraging the boy to spread a bit wider. Gar lowered himself a bit, his legs spreading and presenting himself so completely to the other boy’s will. “Okay, buddy. You ready?” Jaime reached over to Gar’s drawer where he’d kept all of his lubes and probably those drops, feeling quickly around inside for the telltale wrapper of a condom. He pulled a string of three out, grabbing one in his teeth and tearing it free from the others. 

“Yes... Please, Jaime, fuck me good, you damn tease!” 

“Hehe... patience young grasshopper.” Using his non lubey hand he held the condom wrapper and once again using his teeth opened it. 

-Jaime Reyes.-

‘Not now,’ Jaime thought loudly as he took the condom out and carefully began rolling it up his length. 

-Jaime Reyes, that is a contraceptive.-

‘Yeah, it is, wh-... No, come on man!’

-The purpose of this act is to bear genetic spawn! This device completely negates the point of this whole process! I demand you remove it at once!-

‘Scarab, I swear to-‘

“Jaime... please... What’s taking so-“ Gar looked back hungrily. “Fuck, is it Scarab again?” 

“Uuugh yes. He’s telling me I shouldn’t use a condom. I’m trying to tell him that-“

“Fuck it, just take it off, Jaime. It’s fine.” Gar rested his head down once more. “Please... we get medical checks all the time, we’re both clean... I dont mind you going bareback, just...” Gar gently rocked back, his butt nudging Jaime’s throbbing erection, which he could feel throb extra hard at the begging. 

“... F-fine.” With a strange feeling of embarrassment, Jaime removed the condom to the encouragement of the alien artifact on his back. He gave himself some strokes with his lubed up hand and scooted forward, pressing his cock head to Gar’s loosened slicked. He took a breath and pushed forward, needing very little pressure to finally feel that hot grip over his member. “Aaaah, Dios, Gar...” 

“Yeeees yes... more, Jaime...” Gar pushed back, letting Jaime slowly sink in to the hilt, feeling that familiar was full feeling he loved. “Mmm... breed me like a bitch in heat.” 

Jaime felt a blush on his cheeks from the direct dirty talk, but he put his hands to Gar’s hips and pulled back in order to give one good thrust, which treated him with a heavy loving groan from Gar. Jaime began to move more, and soon he was bumping and grinding against Gar’s hips with each thrust! 

It didn’t take long for Jaime to lose some of the strength in his legs, leaning over Gar’s back and supporting himself on his hands instead. His hips continued to thrust as he breathed heavily on Gar’s cheek. 

“Ah...ah! Fuck, Jaime... decided to, hnng... take me doggy style like a real Beast Boy, huh? Mmm!” Gar leaned his head back and licked up at Jaime’s face. “Fill me up, Jaime, I want you to cum so deep inside of me.” 

“Nnnng! I...I can’t...!” Jaime was doing everything he could to make this last, but everything considered he was already at a disadvantage, and then Gar’s dirty talk was just steps too far. “I-I can’t... Ah!” Jaime’s thrusts changed, pushing deep and holding as his muscles tensed, sending his second load into Gar’s ass. “D-dios Mio...Ah, fuck...” His body twitched, forcing his hip into once more thrust before he was still and panting. Gar scoot forward a bit as Jaime laid on top of him, cock still deep inside. He panted, and then couldn’t help but chuckle as Gar licked at his lip. He was going go try to pull out, but the sensation was too much and he shivered as he felt himself settle back inside. 

“That... was so good, Jaime.” Gar relaxed, feeling fulfilled. He would wait a while longer, and then once the boys were comfortable he would finish himself, fully satisfied with the romp. “You think Scarab is satisfied?” He grinned and stuck out his tongue playfully. 

“Bitch, he’d better be. Hehe... not much else I could... Uh, Scarab?” 

-Jaime Reyes, the human male is able to ejaculate between one and 5 times in a single sexual encounter. In their sexual prime there is a refractory period of a few minutes between ejeculations, however in order to assist you I have found that a massage to the prostate located in the rectum of males of your species will result in release of sperm without the need for refractory periods. I have begun the preparations.-

Jaime heard the words as something seemingly slid down his back. He was used to the feeling of the Scarab engulfing his body in his armor, but this felt much more particular and eventually MUCH more intrusive. His breath caught in his throat when something slid very easily but deeply inside of him. It was very thin, but obvious. “Gck! S-Scarab, wha-“

-Preceding with prostate stimulation.-

Jaime saw stars in an instant as the probing tendril from the Scarab pressed, vibrated, and lightly SHOCKED his prostate! It was seemingly careful and was not at all technically UNpleasant, but the shock spread through his spine as his cock hardened inside of Gar and poured more cum deeper inside of him. 

“O-Oh wow! Fuck, Jaime, what...!?” Jaime had began to shake and thrust again, out of control and almost animalisticly! It didn’t last for very long, but for a moment Gar was getting pounded double time and he could feel the warmth spreading deeper inside of him. He just grit his teeth and gripped the sheets! In just a minute, it was over, and he was panting. “WOW, Jaime...” 

“Uuuuuugh.” Jaime’s head was spinning. He was dizzy, and was carefully lifting himself up to his knees, letting his softening cock slip out of Gar’s hole, which dripped onto the bed. “Woah... s-sorry, i...” 

“No need for sorry, dude.” Gar rolled over to his back and looked up at his friend, who was sweating, his slowly softening cock glistening with lube and cum. “Damn, that was hot... What WAS that?”

“Scarab... Nnng.” Jaime rubbed at his head, trying to get blood back into his brain. “He tried to... assist. Make sure the breeding took, i guess.” 

“And uh...” Gar gulped and pointed down to Jaime’s groin. “What about now?”

Jaime looked down. “Oh god dammit.” 

-Jaime Reyes! Due to the lack of credible research provided on the breeding of a changeling, it is recommended to take necessary steps to ensure proper insemination by all means-

Jaime felt the blue metalic shell of the Scarab slip up his softening cock, wrapping it in a ridged cage like casing, the stimulation of his spine and cock raising him once more to full erection, a tight ring squeezing the base of his member. “Nnng! Really, Scarab, you dont have to-“

“Jaime!” Gar pulled the other boy’s attention down, his green cock throbbing as he witnessed the alien attachments decorating Jaime’s member. He lifted his legs, wrapping them around Jaime’s back and pulled him closer. “Let’s keep an open mind... He’s just trying to help.” 

“You are so perverted...” 

“Just fuck me, Beetle.” Gar leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jaime’s, muffling any protest Jaime had. The Scarab produced its normally battle ready tendril arms, which reached down to steady the changeling as Jaime was pulled in, sinking once again inside. Gar instantly shivered, the smooth ribbed texture warm to the touch, stretching him wider, and without warning vibrations, a publishing soft shock. It took two thrusts before Gar feels himself finally releasing his own orgasm, hands free all over himself. The kiss that was meant to muffle Jaime was now silencing Gar as Jaime was semi forced into another round. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Gar came back into the bedroom, very carefully walking over his clothes riddled floor before crawling into bed and pressing his head into his covers with a very satisfied sigh. His body was still covered in sweat, and the bits of cum he missed wiping away. Showers were for the morning, which as the sun was already starting to light up the sky was technically then, but he didn’t care. 

He reached up with the iced gel pack he’d fetched and tucked it under his tail with a slight cringe, but then sighed. He glanced over to the other side of the bed. “You good, Jaime?”

The other boy looked pale, twitching as his dick dripped from the tip. He had cum so much, he couldn’t move. “I can’t feel anything below the waist...” 

“Yeah, I had a good night too.” Gar chuckled, and didn’t try dodging the weak hand that playfully pushed at his face. “Hehe... but really, as crazy as that may have been... I mean, I had fun. Did you?” 

“Heh... I guess I did... But uh, I’m going to have a long talk with Scarab about this.” 

“For next time, hmm?” Gar leaned up on his elbows and smiled over to Jaime. 

“Next time...” Jaime closed his eyes for a bit and took a breath. “Hey Gar?” 

“Yeah bud?” 

“Um... Hey, this was super fun. I loved hanging out, and... well, this last part was... even before Scarab got involved, it was... just, wow. I mean... I loved it.” 

“Me too.” Gar’s tail swayed behind him, prompting a light cringe as he felt his backside throb. 

“But uh... well... hey, we just... I mean, I’m not ready to like... officially date, or anything... Is that... like, okay?” Jaime was really afraid of asking, but the more he’d thought about it, he was cool with all of this, but the commitment of taking Gar on as a boyfriend was intimidating. Not because of who gar is, but just everything about having someone to protect, or be unwaveringly faithful to, or-

“Pft, dude, I wasn’t thinking of being your boyfriend.” Gar chuckled and settled back into bed with relief. “Man, I thought this was gonna be something serious.” 

Jaime turned his head to look at Gar in confusion. “You’re okay with it? Wait, you weren’t thinking that we...” 

“Oh dude, no offense, you’re like, a thousand percent datable, I just wanted to get out and see a movie, and I knew you were into me at least a bit so I thought we could come back and maybe sleep together. No biggie.” 

“No... biggie?”

“Yeah. I mean, it’s just sex, right?” Gar leaned over and kissed Jaime’s head. “Friends can have sex too, ya know.” 

“... They can? I mean... I mean you can just DO that?” Jaime felt his head rush and got dizzy again. “You know what, I’m not going to spend energy thinking right now. Buddy, you’re weird, I like you, you’re crazy sexy, but I feel like I’m about to die.” 

“Heh. Get some sleep Jaime.” Gar curled up next to him, rubbing his ice packed bum up close to Jaime’s junk for a little cool relief. “I’ll order us some breakfast for delivery, and then we can look at getting you home.” 

“Yeah...” Jaime reached over and draped his arm over Gar’s smaller form, pressing his face gently into the crook of his shoulder. “Mmmm...zzz...” 

Gar’s cheeks hurt from the wide grin he had. Jaime was such a cute wholesome kinda guy. Freaking adorable and strong all in one. Before sleep took him, Gar pulled his phone over to look at where he could get breakfast, and noticed a message waiting for him. 

BB2: Hey Beast, u wanna chill later? House 2 self, gonna redbox a flick and get *pizza emoji* 

It was Billy Batson. Gar quickly began typing back, asking if he could bring a friend over just in case. Wouldn’t it be so cool if Jaime and Billy could be friends too?


	4. Post Credits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fun in the end~ 
> 
> Written to support my boys, the B-squad, represented And illustrated here: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/deerbenny/status/1324833678107811840?s=21

“So hey Gar...” Jaime squatted as he opened the mini fridge, pushing around a couple of fast food boxes to get at a cool can of Dr Dew from the back. 

Gar was sitting upside down on the sofa next to Billy, his legs up the back of the couch and his his sticking off the front as he watched the flashing from the movie screen. “Yeah?” He didn’t turn his attention from the tv, enjoying being Billy’s arm rest since the younger boy was idly scratching his chest. 

“Well... honestly I’m kinda curious since I haven’t done it yet. What was it like when you came out? You know?” 

“Pft, no real coming out when your skin is green, dude. Pretty sure everyone knew right away.” 

Billy and Jaime met eyes and chuckled. “No no, cabron... I meant when you came OUT.” 

Gar finally turned his head. “... ... Out of?” 

“GAY!” Both other boys called out in unison. 

“Ooooooh! Hehe, gotcha. No... No nah, I’m not gay though.” 

Jaime rolled his eyes as he sat on the other side of the sofa and tucked his feet under him. “Bi then, whatever.” 

“I’m not Bi either. I like girls. Well, usually.” 

Billy finally chimed in a bit more. “Uh... but like, you have gay sex ALL the time. Like... you’ve been with Robin, right? I know you’ve done shit with me and Jaime. I’m assuming Cyborg has been-“

“Nope. He’s on the to-do list, but that bro is hard to crack.” Gar shifted into a badger and rolled up and around before shifting back to himself sitting upright. He tapped Billy’s legs and as if practiced Billy turned and rested his legs over Gar’s lap. 

“Still though...” 

“Yeah.” Jaime was about to chime in when Gar tapped over at him as well. it took a moment, but Jaime straightened his legs over Gar’s lap too, tucking hem comfortably alternating with Billy’s. “I mean... I haven’t seen you with any girls. But even so...” 

“Well I just guess I don’t Identify as gay.” He shrugged as if it were just that simple. 

“Or bi?” Billy raised an eyebrow.

“Or bi.” Gar nodded matter-of-factly. 

“... ... No no no, wait.” Jaime tapped his forehead. “I mean... you’re WAY sexually driven.” 

“For sure, I LOVE sex.” 

“With guys.” 

“And girls, except they’re way harder to get into bed as friends... You know, every time i try, like, they just wanna make sure we’re gonna be like, committed and stuff? Which is cool, totes respect, but like, why can’t we just be buds, ya know? Who ALSO fuck? And the ones I WOULD date either dont wanna, OR they feel like if we WERE dating that I shouldn’t be sleeping with my boy buds. it makes no sense.” 

“... ... ...” Billy and Jaime looked at each other for a while before Jaime finally went ahead. “No, dude, YOU dont make no sense.” 

“Come ooooon, bro!” Gar listed his hand and shifted it into a large cat paw. “I think of it like this. I can turn into a tiger right now, right?” 

“Yeeeeeeah?”

“Well, do i identify as a tiger?” 

“No... but-“

“Exactly! So if i can BE a tiger, but not IDENTIFY as a tiger, right, then I can BE gay for a bit, but not like, IDENTIFY as gay. I just DO the gay stuff with my bros, everyone has fun, but I’m just not GAY. Ya get me?”

Billy looked like he was really considering things. “Hmm...” 

“Billy, my mate, check me. You say the magic word and you’re a full fledged adult, yeah? But do you identify as a grown ass man?” 

“I guess not? I just got a grown dude’s body.” 

“Exactly! You don’t IDENTIFY as a grown man just because you can BE one whenever you want. And I can be GAY whenever I want, but it doesn’t make me gay.” Gar crossed his arms over the two pairs of legs in his lap. 

Billy nodded. “Oh... oh okay, yeah, he has a point.” 

Jaime almost screamed, “No he does NOT! That’s... That’s not a point! Using magic to change your age or using biological meta human powers to change into an animal, and your general sexual preference and identity are NOTHING alike!” 

Gar once again shrugged, not really phased by the confused Jaime. “Why not? I just like being whatever I am in the moment. Maybe you should try it sometime, bud. Help you relax into who you are.” 

“Guuuuh! You’re IMPOSSIBLE Garfield Logan.” Jaime, confused and befuddled, kissed his fingers and reached over to poke Gar’s cheek. “You’re SO lucky you’re adorable.” 

“I’m SO freaking adorable.”

Billy laughed and leaned back on the armrest of the sofa. “We’re ALL freaking adorable!” 

The three had a laughing fit as the movie’s credits began to roll. Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, and Billy Batson. The B Squad. Friends for life.


End file.
